A long Life
by Niamh2816
Summary: Reversal Story for Twilight. Bella Swan was changed into a vampire in 1918 when she was dying from the Spanish Flu in Chicago. The coven soon begin to expand and become a family. What happens when she meets Edward that she is suddenly interested in? Chapters about before the Cullens move to Forks. Bad Summary. Read. Review. Bella/Edward. : )
1. 1918 - Isabella Marie Swan

_**Notes:**_  
_- Basically this is a reversal of Twilight with certain different twists. Bella is a vampire and one of the Cullens._

_- This story will begin in 1918 where Bella is a patient in a hospital in Chicago dying of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle is her doctor._

_- The first few chapters will be about her in the hospital, as a newborn, the new additions to the family and her relationships with them._

_- Then I'll dive into Twilight story and put my own twist to the story._

_- That is all you need to know for now, I think. I do not own Twilight and I am in no way crediting from writing this story :)_

* * *

**"Where there is love, there is life." - Gandhi.**

_**Chapter One**_

Rows and rows of hospital beds are occupied by sick patients who have contracted the Spanish influenza. The patients lie on the beds covered in sweat and moaning in pain while doctors rush around trying to treat as many patients they are capable of. Rooms are full up and incoming patients are put on beds that line the hallways. Many people's life's end too soon, death roams the hospital frequently and no one gets a free pass.

Carlisle Cullen, a main doctor, in the hospital does eighteen hours shift everyday but he would rather do twenty-four hours so he could help more humans. He would rather anything than go home to a empty, quiet house. He doesn't have a choice though because he has to keep up the public story. It's not normal or human for some one to go without sleep and work twenty-four hours straight. He is not human at all, he is a vampire. He is not like the normal vampires, he does not hunt humans but he wants to help them instead by caring for them at hospitals. He hunts animals to satisfy his thirst and his life centers around control so he can control his thirst around humans and be able to treat them without be tempted with their blood.

As Carlisle makes his round around the hospital checking on his patients he enters room twenty-one, which is occupied by the Swan family. The father, Charlie Swan, a successful chief officer in Illinois is already deceased. When the first wave of the influenza hit Charlie died leaving his wife, Renee Swan and his seventeen year old daughter Isabella Swan. These cases made Carlisle sad especially when patients like Isabella were so young and they barely experienced life. He knew the mother and daughter would not survive, they were to far gone but he was surprised they were both holding on and still conscious. He checked their charts, their drips and pulse rates. He noticed on Isabella's chart she had gone unconscious twenty-four ago and had not woke up. Renee was still fighting, though her pulse was slowing along with her breathing. He heard her heavy gasps as she tries to pull more oxygen into her lungs. He reads over her notes when suddenly from the corner of his eye he sees a hand extend to him and a low whisper calls out his name so softly human ears would not be able to hear.

"Carlisle"Renee whispers and coughs loudly to clear her throat.

"Yes Mrs Swan?"Carlisle said softly as he moved towards the dying woman and taking her hand in his.

"I beg of you. I need you to do something for me. I beg of you to think before you decline on my final last wish. My demand before I die"Renee pleas.

"You must do everything in _**your** _power. What others _**cannot do**_, that is what you must do for my Bella"Renee states strongly.

Carlisle kept his face a mask of calm as he stared wide eyed down at the woman who stared back into his eyes as if to make a point only he would understand. Whatever she found on his face obviously satisfied and calmed her because she let go and sung back onto the bed closing her eyes. He sat on the side of her bed for a few minutes watching her still body and even breaths as she fell asleep. He glanced over at her daughter who is breathing rapidly in her unconsciousness before he leaves the room and continues with accessing his patient. If it was not for his vampire mind he would not be able to concentrate at all. His mind wheels around the words the mother said to him as she pleas for him to save her daughter from death **_- What others cannot do._ **

When his shift at the hospital is over he heads to the woods to hunt and comes across a herd of deer that he takes down easily. After he has drained the life and the blood out of the deer he sits on the bank of a stream nearby assimilating over and over what Renee had actually asked him to do. Carlisle is indecisive on his decision and a sense of loathing overpowers him over the fact he was really considering the idea of changing the young woman Isabella into one of his kind. He wonders if it is selfish to change the girl because he has to admit he quite likes the idea of having someone to talk to. He is awfully **_lonely._**

Soon enough the sun goes down, the moon comes out and the sun reappears signalling the time of a new day, a new start. Carlisle sat for hours by the stream solid and frozen as a statue as he runs through his thoughts deciding whether or not he can change the girl, weighing out the pros and cons. His figure races through the woods to his house like blurred lines if someone were to see. He races to his room and redresses into a set of fresh clothes along with his doctor coat. He climbs into his car and sets off to the hospital to begin his shift.

The hospital is busy as usually, nurses and doctors are racing around, patients are getting moved around and new patients are being brought into the hospital to be treated and looked after. The reception has been rearranged last night to accommodate the increase of incoming patients into the hospital. Cots are all over the place and a small area has been left in the middle of the hallways to get beds to pass through easily. The change in the number of patients is a shock to Carlisle even though he was here only eight hours ago. He checks on the patients in the reception and when he sees the doctor who took over for him last night he immediately goes over to him.

"Dr Carthy, how is Renee and Isabella Swan doing?"Carlisle asks.

"I'm afraid Mrs Renee Swan passed away last night, she couldn't hold on anymore"Dr Carthy sighs.

"I thought she was going to make it since she was conscious, you know"Carlisle lies.

"So did I but her breathing and heart rate was slowing and then it just stopped. Such a shame, all this dead it's worrying me"Dr Carthy says frowning deeply.

"Me too. How about her young daughter Isabella?"Carlisle inquires.

"Still hanging in there but she is still unconscious. I don't think she has much time left. So young and all. Well I better run, Carlisle"Dr Carthy says and rushes off to check on his patients.

With the news Carlisle got from the doctor he finally makes his decision and puts his plan into action when night time comes and it is to dark for humans to see and less busy. When darkness comes he makes his way to the reception desk and makes sure he uses his most dazzling smile to woo the older woman behind the desk who is going through mountains of paper work looking very flustered.

"Excuse me, miss?"Carlisle says charmingly.

The woman's head immediately flies up at the soft velvet bell like voice and his appearance immediately makes an obvious reaction on her. Her cheeks turn a rosy red and her heart beat increases rapidly. She shuffles sheets together and coughs to clear her throat before speaking.

"How can I help you doctor?"The woman says with a smile.

"See I have a bit of a dilemma. A family member just called me and needs me to go to New York but I have to leave immediately or I'll miss my plane. Do you know if someone would be able to cover my shifts?"Carlisle questions smoothly.

"Hmm.. Y-yes I can look into that. You can go, don't worry about it"The woman stutters looking into his golden eyes.

"Thank you ma'am"Carlisle says bowing his head with a heart-breaking smile.

Carlisle makes his way down the hallway toward room Isabella Swan's room and he watches to see if there is any witnesses around before entering the room and closing the door behind him. He listens to her lovely heart beat pushing blood around her body in her veins. He changes his mind every few seconds but the words of her mother keep coming back to him -_**I beg of you to think before you decline on my final last wish. My demand before I die.**_He decides to just go for it and give the young girl a life since this is the only way for her to live.

He lifts the edge of the large blanket from her shoulders up to cover her head. He unhooks her drip and opens the double door. He pushes the hospital bed out the doorway easily and makes his way towards the back exit of the hospital. He passes many doctors and nurse who only take notice of him due to his appearance. His beauty is like bait for his species, attracts their prey. It is hard for the humans not to be attracted to them, the pale white skin, the enhanced beauty of their bodies and faces is perfection. He imagines what the young girl will look like with pale skin, red eyes driven with thirst and the incredible beauty that will happen during the change. He hopes she will see his view on compassion for the humans and have an animal blood diet instead. He hopes she will see him as a father figure even.

When he reaches the back door he looks around before sweeping Isabella into his arms from the hospital bed. He dashes quickly to his car lying her down on the backseat and driving off into the middle of no where, where his house is hidden in the woods. When he reaches the house he carries her in and rushes upstairs and places her on the bed in the spare bedroom. He stares at her for a while, fighting with himself over what is morally right and wrong. He considers whether or not if he has the control to bite her and not drink her blood instead and not being able to stop and end up killing her himself.

Carlisle takes a deep breath and slowly walks towards takes her hand in both of his.

"Please forgive me"Carlisle whispers into her ear.

He brushes her long brown hair away from her neck on to the bed. He leans down and his lips curl back barring his razor sharp teeth. His teeth pierce through the soft skin cutting it and releasing venom into her blood. His teeth snap together and he bites his hand to try keep control. He stops breathing once the blood begins to run. He swipes his tongue over his teeth marks in her skin sealing her blood with his venom. He repeats this on her wrists and ankles and a piercing scream comes from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I'm so sorry"Carlisle almost sobs but hold her hand tightly as she screams out in pain.

He stares down at her and sees her chocolate brown eyes for the first time. He strokes her hair whispering as many soothing words he can though he knows it wouldn't make a difference.

"_**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**_"Isabella screams hysterically.

"_**PLEASE. PLEASE. KILL ME!**_"Isabella screamed repeatedly.

"Isabella, my name is Carlisle. Do you remember me? I was your doctor at the hospital. It will be over soon, I promise. I'm so sorry"Carlisle states.

Isabella feels the burn through her whole body. Screaming or moving does nothing to help the burn. It rages on and on. She barely hears a man's voice trying to comfort her, it does nothing to help her either. She just wants to die but she doesn't.

The pain. The heat. The Fire. Radiates and goes on and on and on.

She screams and he apologies every time.

She counts seconds. Minutes. Anything to try to see if it helps.

Her senses become clearer and she hears him talking to her more easier now. Her mind has so much room then before. She hears the wind against a window and the rain lashing down. An owl hooting in the distance. She has no sense where she is. She hears her own heart beat, beating rapidly pumping blood in her veins.

She squeezes her eyes shut when her heartbeat takes off like wind terminals. Her back arches off the bed and the fire covering her body increase but starts to move.

The fire is beginning to be pulled from her fingertips and toes towards her heart. She thinks maybe this is the end. Begs for it to be.

Fire moves up the calves of her legs. Fire drawn up her forearms. Fire drawn down her face and neck. All moving towards her heart that is beating rapidly.

Soon enough the fire has all gathered in her heart. Her heart beats are slow now and they begin to stutter.

One more thump and her heartbeat stops and..

She opens her eyes.

* * *

_So that is chapter one.. I hope you liked it. Please review and make it a favourite or follow it :)_


	2. Newborn Bella

_bellababy16: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :) It means a lot. So this chapter is for you :D I hope you keep reading and reviewing, any suggestions? Let me know. x_

_lightbabe: Thank you for the review. I'm chuffed you liked chapter one. This chapter is also for you :P_

* * *

**"When other little girls wanted to be ballet dancers I kind of wanted to be a vampire"-Angelina Jolie **

_**Chapter Two**_

When Bella opened her eyes she was mystified by the world around her. The world she seen through her eyes before was now different. Above her, the air consisted of dust particles that floated around her, she saw a spider creating a web in the corner of the window on her left. When she turned her head to the right she was staring into golden eyes- that belonged to the doctor at the hospital she was at -that were focused on her. She noticed he did not blink, not once. He did not move, either. He waited patiently until she was ready.

She sat up swiftly and was immediately shocked by the speed of the action. She gasped loudly and felt so confused that she did not know what was wrong with her. Her emotions had changed also, they were so much stronger than before. Her mind had so much space, she was able to think about more than one think at a time. Her thoughts centered around trying to find a reasonable explanation for what was wrong with her. Another small part of her mind was going through a set of questions like, where was she? How did she get here? Why was she here with Carlisle?

All these running thoughts should of took a long time but it took her a few seconds to think through. She came up blank. The only way she would get answers was to ask Carlisle who looked at her with a soft expression on his face. He looked at her with kindness and it made her relax. She notices she hasn't been breathing and she suddenly takes in a gulp of air. It registers in her mind that she does not need to breath but her body likes to breath in the fresh air into the lungs. Then suddenly a strong burning pain ran through her throat. She feels dry as a bone, a strong burning pain that would not subside until satisfied. Her hand shot up to grasp her neck and she turned her head to stare directly at Carlisle.

"**Ouch!** W-what? What is wrong with m-me?"Bella said shocked by her high chiming bell like voice.

"I know this is going to be hard to take in, believe me I know. You didn't have much time left and I did the only think I could do to **save you**."Carlisle says calmly.

"What do you mean? What do you mean, you saved me?"Bella says while her brow furrows.

"Bella dear, your more like me now"Carlisle says gently.

Carlisle moves across the room to retrieve the long heavy mirror in the corner of the room. Bella acknowledges in the back of her mind that he should not be able to lift the large wooden mirror by himself. His body and face show no distress of the weight of the mirror has on him and Bella stares at him wide eyed. He places the mirror a few feet away from Bella letting her take her time to process everything. She slowly stands up off the bed and stands in front of the mirror.

She can do nothing but stare. Bella was never one for vanity but she cannot pretend to be not in awe or breath taken over her appearance now. Her body is no longer lanky or awkward but now her body looks strong, petite, curvy and..even sexy. She nearly scoffs loudly over the fact she used the word sexy to describe herself. Even in the hideous hospital gown she wore she felt she was the only one who could pull it off and make it look flattering. It was an arrogant thought, that she could not help think. She was never confident before over her appearance but now maybe she could be. It made her feel embarrassed over thinking that thought.

Her skin was white as snow, it looked so smooth and soft she could not help herself when her hand reached up to touch the side of her cheek. Her hair was the same length as before but it now looked more healthier as there was a certain shine running through the rich chocolate brown colour. The style was similar to before, long wavy to her waist with a side fringe but now it looked beautiful, it made her want to run her fingers through her hair to see how soft it felt.

Her features on her face shocked her the most. Everything was chiseled perfectly. Her lips was full and a perfect rosy pink colour. She saw her lips curl into a small shy smile that would dazzle anybody who looked at her. She had two flawless dimples that made her look sweet and kind. She knew girls would envy to have them too long with her beautiful smile. Her nose was sweet. It was small and straight. She thought there would be something plain about a nose being small and straight but to look at, it was perfect on her face. Her cheekbones were striking, they were sharp and angled in an attractive way. Her eyebrows were full, neat and perfectly shaped.

She had to admit to herself she looked attractive. This was the first time she had been able to call herself beautiful.

When she caught sight of her eyes she felt frightened of herself. The shape of her eyes was shaped immaculately and were lined with full long eye lashed. The irises were shocking.. They were crimson red that looked dangerous and striking. She did not know what she was capable of.

Bella turned to face Carlisle who was watching her react to her appearance. His presence calmed her. She felt patience and calmness radiate off of him that she absorbed instantly. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Now she understood what Carlisle meant when he said she looked more like him now. They shared many different aspects. The pale white skin. Both of their bodies were different but they were both perfectly shaped and strong. Their faces were both attractive and each feature was structured to perfection. Their eye colour were both different. Golden. Red. Unseen before. Different but in an odd way they were similar.

They were not normal. She was not like her dad or her mom. Not like the people she would walk by in the street. She was not human.

She said that thought through her mind multiply times. I'm not human. I'm not human. I'm not human. Over and over and over until she could not take it. She had to ask and put an end to the mystery battle in her mind.

"What? What am I? What are w-we?"Bella asked slowly.

"A **vampire,** we're vampires Bella. Not like the ones we read in books or see in films. Of course one fact is real. We do drink blood. The majority of our kind feed on human blood. But I don't. I feed on the blood of animals. It is up to you on which diet you want to proceed with. I will not force you to take on my chosen diet but I will suggest to give it a go to feed on animals and preserve the human race"Carlisle says.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I couldn't do that"Bella whispers sadly.

"I know. When your a newborn, like you are now, well it is hard to resist. I'm awful sorry, you must be thirsty. We'll go find some deer or some bears in the woods in a few minutes once I have told you everything you need to know at the minute. Once the transformation from human to vampire takes place the body cells begin to freeze."Carlisle pauses.

"What I mean is, your body has frozen at this state for eternity. Vampires can never die. Trust me I know, when I found out what I had become I tried to kill myself several times. I jumped of a cliff, a bridge, jumped in front of a trunk. You name it, I tried it. We gain immortality. Vampires all receive the same abilities. Strength, we can crush stone, bricks between our fingers. Lift cars, trunks into the air. Also speed, our kind mostly travel on foot. We can run so fast our feet don't have to touch the ground. We don't sleep, we don't eat anything but drink blood. We can't go out in the sunlight in front of humans because our skin sparkles when the sun shines onto it. You'll see all this when we go hunt"Carlisle says.

"Hunt?"Bella panics.

"Don't worry I'll teach you. Ready? I'm sorry, we'll talk after we go find you an animal to drink. Here put these on"Carlisle says passing her some clothing he found in a bag at the hospital.

"O-okay"Bella says taking a deep breath.

Carlisle turns his back to her giving her some privacy to change, she makes fast work of undressing and redressing. She is redressed is some blue jeans and a white tank top before her hospital gown falls to the floor.

Carlisle runs to go to the door and moves so fast she thinks only vampires would of only seen him move. Human eyes would have missed the action. Carlisle stands at the doorway waiting for her to join him. Bella walks closer to him and she follows him dashing down the stairs and out of the house into the woods.

They run together through the woods, side by side, she wants to run faster and faster but feels it would be wise for now, to go at his pace. She can't help the massive grin that appears on her face. She loves the rush of running, feeling the wind in her hair, she feels free.

When Carlisle begins to slow down she follows his lead until they are both standing still and quietly surrounded by trees. Bella stares ahead watching an opening between the trees as sunlight flashes briefly, brightening the darker section of the forest.

"Close your eyes"Carlisle says softly.

Carlisle walks behind Bella placing his hands gently on her shoulders as she closes her eyes.

"Use your senses. What do you hear?"Carlisle whispers.

Bella takes in her surroundings fully for the first real time. She describes everything out loud to Carlisle what she hears. Sounds that were impossible to hear when she was human. Sap running down the trunk of a tree landing like a dripping noise onto the leaves that rustle. Leaves floating landing on the soft muddy earth's surface. She hears tiny insects flying, crawling, place to place. Rushing water in a nearby stream. She hears the birds singing sweetly into the trees.

Her attention is then draw to heavy footsteps in the distance, all moving at different speed, some footsteps are heavier than others. She hears the soft patter of feet that sound like their hopping each time they land on the forest floor. She hears the small heartbeat and she labels that as a rabbit. Then she hears, maybe, a fox. Large animals soon make an entrance. The scent of the blood rushes to meet the burning sensation in her throat. The larger beating heart feels very tempting to her. Venom pours into her mouth, she leans forward shifting into a hunting crouch and Carlisle lets go of her.

She runs with incredible speed towards the mouthwatering fragrance, following the loud strong heartbeat, to reach a deer in the center of an opening in the forest. If she wasn't so driven madly with thirst she would describe the scene as beautiful.

The deer stands alone in the center, its neck stretched downwards to eat the long lush grass. The sun shines down on the area where the deer stands. Bella stands at the edge of the dark forest, her instincts overpower her and she leans back into her hunting crouch.

She pounces on the deer before it could even turn its head. She sinks her teeth into the flesh of the deer's neck and blood fills her mouth that she drinks quietly. Once the deer is drained of its blood she stands back and wipes the drop of blood that has run down her chin.

She realizes Carlisle has been watching her the whole time as she hears his body shift and he walks towards her. A small part of her mind registers that she feels slightly self-conscious that he was watching her drink the blood from the deer but her attention changes when he starts talking.

"Well done Bella. You were to able to go with your instincts and your senses"Carlisle says proudly.

Bella smiles back flattered. When Carlisle reaches the sunlight. She momentarily dazzled. Carlisle is shining brightly like a diamond sparkling. Every inch of his skin looks like it is made up of small diamonds or crystals. She realizes that she do is sparkling when the sun moves to shine on her.

Her skin is just as beautiful as his in the sunlight. She looks at her arms and sucks in a deep breath catch in the dazzling sparkle of her skin.

Now she knows what Carlisle meant when he said we could not go out in the sunlight. Humans would know they were different.

As if reading her mind his words echo her thoughts.

"You see now why we cannot go out in the sunlight in front of humans. They would know we were different"Carlisle says. Bella nods in reply.

"Come on, I caught the scent of some mountain lions nearby"Carlisle says.

Carlisle races off and Bella follows him and indeed she does catch the scent of blood belonging to some animals near by. Carlisle and Bella both smile widely at each other before setting into their hunting crouches and pounces on the mountain lion draining their bodies of their blood to satisfy their thirst.

When they head back to the house, Carlisle explains to her about the vampire laws that must be followed. Must not expose their kind to the human world, that was an obvious one she thought. Also she must not change a child into an immortal. Break any of the rules and the vampire world's royalty or officers so to speak, will destroy you by ripping you to shreds and burning your remains - the only way to kill a vampire.

"How old are you?"Bella questioned.

"I was turned when I was at the age of twenty-three"Carlisle said amused.

"What age are you **really**?"Bella said while the corner of her mouth turned up.

"I was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, I believe. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway"Carlisle chuckles.

"Wow"Bella says wide-eyed.

"How did you get here then? I mean, why not stay and live in London?"Bella asked interested.

"I swam all the way her in the Atlantic sea. If you lived as long as I have you would understand what I mean by saying I needed a change of scenery so to speak"Carlisle laughs and Bella joins in.

"Yes, I suppose I could see sort of"Bella smirks.

She had so many questions about a vampire life. She was accepting her new life and Carlisle felt a sense or relief that she did not resent him for what he had done.

"I'll teach you everything I know about this life, Bella"Carlisle states strongly.

* * *

_Chapter two.. I have so many ideas for this story :P So excited for everyone to read them :P_

_Next chapter, Carlisle begins to test Bella's control around humans. Will she slip up? _

_Esme will be introduced :D She is going to be a very important person in my fanfic. She will have a deep mother- daughter bond with Bella._

_All to be revealed :)_

_REVIEW. REVIEW._

**_Niamh._**


	3. 1921 - Esme Anne Platt

_Bellababy16: I'm so glad your enjoying it :) I just have so many ideas for this story I can really fill up each chapter :P I would try write more but it would take to long and I want to get it out there to see what people think :P Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. xo_

_Lightbabe: Chuffed you liked it :) It was important for me in the story that Bella has the strongest bond with both Carlisle and Esme because basically she is their daughter to them. _

_BTW, I really picture Bella in my story to look like : __**astrid berges-frisbey. **__Here is the perfect picture.._

www. altfg . com blog/movie/astrid-berges-frisbey-pirates-of-the-ca ribbean-on-stranger-tides/

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Carlisle and Bella stayed in Chicago for two years unknown to everyone else in town so Bella could learn to control her thirst as a newborn. Their home was in the middle of the forest and humans never came this far out of town. The house was surrounded my greenery and trees making the house completely unseen and not in view. Carlisle did not go back to work but he stayed with Bella at the house and he no longer felt lonely. They talked for hours on end about Carlisle's past that Bella was fascinated by. It was too dangerous for Bella to go out in public in case she lost control of her thirst or someone she knew seen her. It would raise suspicion since Carlisle issued her death certificate.

Carlisle and Bella then decided to move from Chicago because it would be too suspicious if someone who knew Bella came across her. She was learning to control he thirst around humans and Carlisle had complete trust in her even though Bella felt she did not deserve it, she wasn't sure when being around the humans she would be able to hold onto her control.

They found some hikers one day nearby where they were hunting and she began hunting the humans but cut off before she killed them, she realized what she was doing and felt so ashamed. Carlisle had to comfort her and praised her for not killing the humans especially since she was still a newborn and was in the process of hunting and her senses and instincts were let lose. Carlisle told her that for most practiced vampires they would not of been able to stop.

In 1920 they then moved to a small town called Ashland in Wisconsin which was surrounded by forests that were full of wildlife they could feed on. They planned to stay here for as long as possible before having to move away since they could only stay in one place for a few years. The humans would not notice they were not aging if they stayed more than six or seven years. Bella favorited Ashland for the grizzly bears that she would always come across, their blood was the sweetest. She found the more she hunted the better and stronger she became when controlling her thirst when she was around humans.

Bella was now able even as an two year old newborn vampire to walk among the human race doing the things she used to, like, going shopping or going to see a film. They had plenty of money saved around the house and she was able to buy the pretty dresses she used to dream of. Carlisle told and taught Bella everything she needed to know when being around humans and how to blend in.

"Don't move to fast or stand so still. Try make your body look relaxed as much around them. Blink three times a minute. If you have to hold your breath, you have to move your shoulders to pretend your breathing. Brush your hand through her hair sometimes or scratch something"Carlisle had said.

She did all the things Carlisle had told her but people still stared when she would walk by them in town. Men stared over her obvious beauty that made their hearts race and their palms sweat. Women stared over her beauty too, they envied her beauty, they wanted to look like her.

Carlisle continued to work as a doctor and got a job at the town hospital. Bella spent most of her time reading the thick books in their library, they did not take long to read with her photographic memory that soaked up all the information like a sponge.

Bella loved her new life. She loved being free to run through the forest, feeling the wind in her hair. She loved the speed and being able to jump of high cliffs or trees and do it for fun knowing she would not be hurt. Her relationship with Carlisle grew stronger. He was like a father to her and she was like a daughter to him. He always looked after her and felt protective of her. A strong bond sealed with love.

One evening they headed to a different forest nearby with a mountain lion problem to feed. After feeding they sat in silence near a stream both watching and listening to their surroundings. Carlisle was watching the sunset while Bella stared at the water that ran though the rocks. She was concentrating deeply, lost in her thoughts when Carlisle pulled her back into reality.

He was staring wide eyed at the water and Bella turned to see what he was so entranced by. The water was rising into the air and twisting into a spiral design. She noticed her hands were moving with it, directing the water to move the way she wanted it to. She was so shocked to let it go and the water fell and splashed against the ground.

"You have a gift. Wow. I wonder.. hmm.. Some sort of manipulation. Manipulation of water. I wonder if there is more. Fascinating"Carlisle said his eyes glowing with wonder._  
_

"What do you mean? Manipulation?"Bella questioned.

"Well you remember I was telling you about some vampires can gain unique gifts yes?"Carlisle asks and Bella nods in reply.

"This is yours. You were able to manipulate the water. Make it do what you want. Water is an element maybe with practice you will be able to manipulate the other elements..Earth. Wind. Fire. Elemental manipulation. Such a gift. Incredible. Can you try do it again?"Carlisle says.

"I can give it a go"Bella says.

She stares and focuses on the water, concentrating hard in her mind. Her uses her hands, moving them in different motions until the water rise high into the air she has to crank her head back to watch. Carlisle chuckles with amazement and Bella smiles widely.

"So impressive. We have to keep on practicing. I bet you could do the same with fire. Do lots of things. Its an offence gift anyway. Use it against someone, I say. Use it as a weapon if you needed to"Carlisle says in awe.

While Carlisle is at work each day, Bella practices with her gift and soon finds it so easy to manipulate water its just as easy as thinking. She can easily make an entire lake of water float in the air and make the water swirl around. She practices the strength of her gift as a weapon so to speak making the water fire into the distance. She could even freeze the water into ice mid air.

Once she was strong enough controlling the water element she felt she should try out the other elements to see if Carlisle was right if it was elemental manipulation or just water manipulation. In the back garden of their house, Carlisle sat up a small fire out of the broken branches that surrounded the trees. She stared hard at the fire, concentrating deeply, coaxing her mind to lift the fire. Once she felt she was in the same mind set as she is when using the water she moved her hands in fast motions and the fire slowly ascended into the air.

"Well done Bella!"Carlisle cheered and Bella smiled.

A heavy gush of wind came across the fire pulling it towards the tree and Bella lost the control and several trees lit up in flames. She looked over to the stream by the house and used the water to stop the fire.

She practiced and practiced with the fire and soon enough it was as easy as the water to manipulate. She was so excited about her own gift it turned to be like a sixth sense to her. Soon enough she learned to control wind, she could make mini tornadoes to large tornadoes. She manipulated the wind a lot, she liked sitting in a meadow full with beautiful flowers and long lush grass that swayed in the wind breeze she created.

She started to manipulate the earth. Making small cracks in the ground that soon escalating into large cavities in the earth. She learned to manipulate more than one element at a time. She learned she could pull up water from the ground or create lava at the bottom of the cavity.

Carlisle was blown away and was always fascinated in watching Bella use her gift. They would have fun with the gift and Carlisle never pressured Bella to train her gift as a weapon since he was highly against any sort of violence.

Carlisle had a huge influence on Bella the more time they spent together. She learned to be more compassionate. More loving. More patient. More mature. Even smarter. She felt a sense of loyalty towards him. Carlisle had so much trust in her and respected her sincerely. Carlisle believed that her lost his soul, that every vampire loses it for immortality but Bella had to disagree.

"Carlisle, that is not possible. You have never killed a human. You respect the humans and treat them with compassion. You put yourself in temptation's way to safe their life's everyday. There is no hell for your soul only heaven, Carlisle"Bella stated.

"Bella, your too kind to me"Carlisle smiled gently.

"I mean it"Bella said sincerely.

"Well we live for eternity so we'll probably never know"Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

One day in the new year of 1921, Bella was walking down the main street of town shopping for groceries to keep up pretenses when she saw a young woman holding her six year old's daughter's hand, they smiled widely at each other singing some old song about a bird. The sight made her think of her own mother, sweet lovely Renee who begged Carlisle to save her daughter's life, not her own. It made Bella sad to think about the fact she would never have children of her own since her body is frozen forever. She sighed loudly, shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed home.

At the end of Carlisle's twelve hour shift at the hospital he was about to clock off and head home to hunt with Bella when he heard a faint heart beat near the morgue. The heartbeat was so faint he could the person was close to death but still hanging on. The hallways were empty at this side of the hospital so Carlisle followed the faint heartbeat into a room in the morgue. He looked towards the eight dead bodies lying on metal tables with sheets covering their whole bodies. One of the eight bodies was not dead, but was still fighting. He did not understand why the body was brought here.

He walked slowly listening to the faint heartbeat that got louder and stopped at the second last body. He pulled back the sheet that covered the body and he immediately recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated ten years ago with a broken leg. He could tell she was seriously injured and that her condition was so bad that he knew whoever brought her didn't even attempt to revive her.

He saw some files on a near by table until he came across the records that belonged to:_ Esme Anne Platt_.

He read through her file to see she had jumped from a cliff trying to commit suicide. Carlisle felt a great deal of saddest for the young woman. He heard a low moan and turned to see Esme regained consciousness looking like she was in excruciating pain. He walked over to her and he could tell she was happy to see him. He immediately decided he was going to change her into a vampire in order to save her.

He gently scooped her into his arms, trying his most not to hurt her. There was such gentleness and tenderness to her from what he remembered about her ten years ago, he felt protective of her. He ran as fast as he could to his car and laid her gently down across the back seat. He got into the front seat and hurried to the house.

The lights were on when he got to the house and he knew Bella was already home. Esme was more aware during the drive and cried out several times which made Carlisle drive even faster.

"Bella"Carlisle called when he gently scooped Esme back into his arms.

Esme realized when she was getting lifted into his arms that it was dark out but she could see soft lights that on a porch of a house. She did not understand why she was here and not at the hospital. Her eyes began to droop again, her mind and body being pulled into consciousness and out of consciousness.

She heard him call out quietly a woman's name called Bella. Esme did not understand how she could of heard him when he said it quietly like if someone was standing beside you talking. obviously she did because before he had 'a' Esme felt a presence beside her.

"Oh my. What happened?"The high bell like feminine voice said.

"She was in the morgue, her heart was still beating. Can you set up for me upstairs in one of the bedrooms?"Carlisle said walking towards the porch.

"Really?"Pause. "Oh yes, I can still hear it. Your changing her"The voice questioned sweetly.

Esme felt soothed by the feminine voice. Her voice sounded so pure and innocent like a little girl but there was a tone of maturity. She wasn't able to place what age she was. But knew she could not of been older that eighteen or so.

"Yes"Carlisle replied.

Bella rushed upstairs and went to the empty room beside hers. She ripped the plastic off the mattress that they just bought and placed it on the bed frame with one hand. She put a soft cotton sheet on the mattress just before Carlisle entered the room with the woman in her arms and placed her gently down on the bed.

They both stared at the unconscious woman before Bella spoke in a tiny voice.

"What happened to her?"

"She jumped off a cliff, trying to commit suicide"Carlisle said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh my"Bella said sadly.

"I know her. I met her when she was sixteen, she had a broken leg. I never forgot her"Carlisle said.

"Wow. You better start Carlisle. Should I leave?"Bella said.

"Yes, your right. Do you think you would be able to restrain yourself with the scent of her blood?"Carlisle asked softly.

"I don't think I can do that Carlisle. I'll leave you and I'll come back once the venom is sealed along with the blood"Bella said.

"Are you sure? I have full of confidence in you Bella"Carlisle said.

"I don't think we should test that confidence Carlisle"Bella said slightly amused.

Bella left the room and went downstairs and sat on the sofa, waiting. Bella's woman intuition told her, Carlisle was already in love with the woman, Bella did not want to slip when she smelt the blood. She would be so ashamed if she killed the woman, her father like figure loved, the man who had a great deal of respect and confidence in her.

Carlisle smoothed out Esme's hair from her neck, his lips curling back from his lips barring his teeth. His teeth sunk into her flesh and Esme let out a blood curling scream. The venom was released into her blood and he slid his tongue over his teeth marks sealing his venom and her blood. Her repeated this on her ankles and wrists.

Her screams were louder than Bella's were and there was more screams from her than Bella had. She felt horrible and he held Esme's hand tightly in hers while whispering in her ear that he was so sorry.

Esme felt the burn complete cover her body. Her body locked her down and she was not able to move. She could only scream but it did no good. She gave up screaming since it wasn't doing anything.

Venom ran through her body, healing all her injuries. Her broken arms and legs. Sealing all of the cuts on her face.

Esme felt her sense enhancing. She could hear better than ever.

She heard soft footsteps, a door opening, then closing, coming toward her.

Bella entered the room and came across to the other side of the bed that was vacant and sat on the chair and held Esme's hand. Both Carlisle and Bella sat in silence.

"Her injuries? Will they heal?"Bella asked worriedly.

"Yes. The venom will take care of it all. She will be fine"Carlisle says.

Bella and Carlisle both let out a sigh of relief when they see Esme's body begin to heal rapidly right before their own eyes. Her skin begins to turn to pale smooth marble. Her face turning beauty along with her body and hair.

Esme felt the heat move towards her heart. Like her heart was sucking in all the fire. The fire soon replaced with an burning ache in her throat.

Her heart gave two last thumps and then stopped.

* * *

_Chapter three. There you have it :) There probably some mistakes but I just can't be bothered to review it :L_

_Their moving to New York next chapter :D Hello Rosalie.._


	4. 1933 - Rosalie Hale

_**Chapter Four**_

There was silence in the room as Esme's crimson red coloured eyes opened and took in the situation around her. Neither Carlisle or Bella were breathing, they were waiting for Esme to react. Carlisle spoke of so many experiences he had seen when he was living with the Volturi to Bella. Therefore she was prepared if things went badly. Many newborns would snap and attack any vampires around them due to the strong emotions they had. Carlisle was surprised about Bella in many ways due to the fact she never had a go at him. She was calm when he told her what she had become, she was only upset for a moment when she realized she had to drink human blood. Since she retrained from human blood and only drank animal blood, that stopped her from snapping and was happy most of the time.

Calmly yet hesitantly, Carlisle moved closer towards Esme trying not to frighten her and placed a hand lightly on her arm. Esme felt the burn in her throat and she was about to spring when the soft bell ringing voice she recognized distracted her. She sat up slowly, facing the young doctor she met ten years ago and noticed he had not changed one bit. He had not aged in the last ten years, suddenly she felt panicky but his soft golden eyes calmed her.

Staring into his eyes, Esme felt her heart stir, the feeling was new and different, something she never felt before. She had never felt this way with her abusive ex-husband Charles but she had to admit to herself she never loved him, not even before they married. When the abuse started, she had no one to talk to because her family did not care, they told her to put up with it and tell no one. Once she found out she was pregnant, she ran off and headed to live with her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She didn't want her tiny precious baby to grow up in an abusive household. She could not let that happen. The baby died from lung fever two days later after the birth. Esme was devastated and she felt she had no reason to live and jumped off the cliff to attempt suicide. Even thinking about her baby was painful and sad.

Carlisle talked to her softly, telling her what he had done in order to save her life and once the shock of the realization he was not joking there was only silence. Carlisle began to worry if he had done the wrong thing that maybe she would resent him for the rest of eternity. There was a flash of pain in his chest when he realized maybe she would decide to leave him. A frown began to appear on his face that was soon removed when Esme smiled up at him with a dazzling smile and whispered okay. He smiled back and stared back into her eyes.

Carlisle realized Bella was in the room and looked over at her. She was sitting on the chair near the door and Carlisle realized she had gave them some space as possible to help Carlisle speak to Esme instead of overwhelming her. Bella had a small smile on her face, her eyes lit up in excitement. Carlisle gave her a nod, she knew he meant to come join them so he could introduce them.

Esme realized too there was someone in the room when she has Carlisle's eyes flicker over near the door. Esme remembered the soft bell ringing voice she had heard when Carlisle brought her to his house. She remembered how comforting and sweet the voice was and how young the girl most of been.

Esme turned her head and her mouth dropped open when she caught sight of the beautiful girl walking over towards her. She had a sweet but dazzling smile on her face. Esme was memorized how the young girl moved, she was shocked at how she walked over like she was dancing smoothly. Her beauty was breath taking to Esme. Esme noticed the similarities between the young girl and Carlisle. The white pale skin, golden eyes and flawless shaped features.

"Esme this is Isabella"Carlisle said softly.

"Hello Esme. It's very nice to meet you"Bella said in a soft bell like voice as she smiled gently at Esme.

"Lovely to meet you too"Esme said almost shyly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Carlisle, not to call me Isabella but Bella?"Bella scolded cutely.

"I'm glad you've joined the family Esme. I've missed having another woman around"Bella chuckled nervously.

Esme smiled lovingly at Bella and she already realized she liked Bella. She felt protective over Bella already, she looked so small, Esme could not help the need she had in wanting to protect her. Esme guessed that she still had her motherly instincts and since Bella looked so young and still much a child it transferred from her dead baby to Bella.

"You most be thirsty. Carlisle what are you waiting for? Go hunting with her"Bella said rolling her eyes smiling lightly at Esme. "Men, huh?"Bella chuckled.

"Ha. ha. I know"Esme laughed.

"See what I've had to put up with Esme?"Carlisle said.

Bella raised a delicate eyebrow at Carlisle and then looked towards Esme shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Carlisle laughed at Bella and Esme could see the strong loving father daughter bond they shared even though they both teased each other repeatedly.

Carlisle and Esme left to go hunting while Bella stayed behind reading a new book she got at the book shop. When Esme asked why she was not coming Bella simply said that for the first hunt it would be more comforting for just one person to go with. Bella felt embarrassed the first time she went hunting even with someone so kind and not judgmental as Carlisle, she was thankful it was only him with her and no one else. Bella respected Esme and felt love for her already and she wanted Esme to have the same experience as well.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived home after hunting, Bella was still sitting where she was when they left, reading another chunky book that was in her lap. Esme noticed how still Bella sat, after Carlisle spoke to her -on the way back to the house- the differences between vampires and humans. This was one of the differences. Esme knew that Bella could sit that still for a week and would be totally fine and would not be uncomfortable.

When they walked into the room Bella raised her head and took in Esme's appearance and smirked amusingly. Esme's pleated black dress was riped and covered in blood stains. Bella quickly shut the large book that made a loud bang and left it on the armrest of the seat she was sitting on. She stood elegantly and tapped her index finger over her lips. She moved and she blurred out of Esme's vision. A minute later, Bella returned with a beautiful long button up green dress in her hands.

"This is the best I can do for now. Your taller than me so this dress should come to your knees, I'd say. It's such a pain being five foot two"Bella frowned. "Here, go put this on"Bella said handing Esme the dress.

"Thanks, Bella"Esme said.

When Esme came back into the room with the green dress on, Bella looked entirely smug because the dress was perfect on Esme. It did come to her knees and it was tight at the waist, showing off her delicate figure. She looked beautiful. They continued talking into the night, getting to know one another or talking about the vampire world.

Esme already fitted into the family and both Carlisle and Bella were thrilled. Though no supernatural gift showed itself on Esme, it was easy to tell she brought her passion to love into her next life that increased with strength. Esme and Carlisle fell in love quickly, or maybe they were already. When Bella looked at the pair she saw the way they looked at each other. They looked at each other with eyes of first love. Bella loved seeing the ones around her happy and in love but a selfish part of her felt sad and jealous that she had no one. It was a lot harder over the years for Esme to control her thirst, she slipped up a few times when she caught scent of some human men campers in the area she was hunting. She felt extremely guilty killing the three men and the fact Carlisle and Bella put so much trust and confidence in her and she let them down. She couldn't even look at them in the eyes for weeks, the shame was all she felt. They tried to reassure her that it happens sometimes and mid-hunt, barely anyone can stop themselves.

In 1930, Carlisle and Esme married before moving to Rochester in New York. Carlisle wore an expensive smart suit while Esme wore a white lace dress that was long sleeved and came to the neck. It was beautiful and one of a kind. They bought a house a few miles out of town, which was mostly closed off and was unseen to people passing by. It was small but it was surrounded by trees which they were drawn to. The house was beautiful, it had wide open windows that shone light into the house.

Bella spoke to both Esme and Carlisle about how her mother taught her to play the piano from a young age. Bella missed music in her life but for a Christmas Esme and Carlisle bought her a beautiful brown wooden classical piano that was put near the front door. She played all the classics her mother thought her all these years ago. When Bella began to compose her own music, Esme would always sit beside her on the bench watching as Bella's hands flew across the keys while listening to the beautiful music she created. Carlisle also loved to hear her play, he would sit on a chair reading a book while listening to Bella play the piano.

The public story was that Carlisle and Esme were a newly married couple and Esme's sister, Bella, lived with them since she was still underage and their parents were both dead. Wherever they walked they would turn heads. They tried to fit in but their beauty could not be blended in. Esme and Bella wore over sized hats to try hid their faces or wore hideous clothes that would be unattractive to the humans. Nothing worked. Carlisle worked at the hospital while Bella and Esme stayed at home. Esme and Bella's relationship grew stronger due to this, they spent massive amounts of time together. Esme was so tender and gentle, Bella loved her fiercely and so did Esme. Bella would compare both her relationships between her birth mother and her new mother, both were loving, caring and gentle but over decades Bella's memory of her birth mother soon began to disappear. She barely remembered her father, since he was never home. He would work long hours and they did not spend much time together. Bella and Esme barely went out in society and soon enough people did not notice that they were not aging.

When eighteen years old, Rosalie Hale, saw the Cullen family for the first time she was upset that they were more beautiful than her. She only seen them twice and she never liked them due to their beauty. The doctor's wife sister was most beautiful and because Rosalie and Bella were around the same age she disliked her the most. Since they never mingled in society, she did not give them much attention. Rosalie was vein and she felt she had the most perfect life. She was about to marry a royal and become a princess and that was all that mattered.

Rosalie arrived at Vera's house one afternoon to visit her friend and her friend's new baby boy, Henry. She adored Vera's baby, Henry, he was adorable with his black curly hair, dimples and his cute smiles that he gives to everyone. He was just learning to sit up by himself and Rosalie was excited to have beautiful babies in the future and see her baby sit up, walk and talk just like Henry.

Vera walked Rosalie to the door when she was living with her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed Vera on her cheek when Rosalie wasn't watching but she did see. It bothered Rosalie, when her fiance, Royce, kissed her it wasn't the same. He never kissed her sweetly, it was different but she shoved the thought aside.

Rosalie walked down the dark streets, the lamps shining down on the streets making it easier for her to see where she walked. It was cold and Rosalie wrapped her coat more tightly around her. She heard a cluster of men under one of the broken streetlamps and they were laughing loudly. She could tell they were drunk. Then she heard her name being called.

"Rose!"he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

She noticed then the drunks were all well dressed and that it was Royce and his friends, sons of the other rich men.

"Here's my Rose!"Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long"he continued.

"What did I tell you, John"Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

"It's hard to tell"John drawled slowly. "She's all covered up"he continued.

All the men laughed. Suddenly Royce ripped her jacket from her shoulder popping the brass buttons off the jacket he bought her. All the buttons scattered all over the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!"Royce laughed again and again.

Royce tore the hat out of her hair, the pins wrenching her hair from the roots, and she cried out in pain. She could tell they enjoyed that - the sound of her pain..

They all took their turn, pulling at her clothes, fondly her and hurting her to make her scream in pain. They punched and kicked her, pulled her hair, anything to make her scream. The blood began to run, soaking her clothes and the ground. The men began to stumble away leaving Rosalie in the street, thinking she was dead.

"Royce you'll have to find a new bride!"they teased him.

"I'll have to learn some patience first"he laughed in return.

Rosalie was frozen to the ground. The pain was too much and she was scared to move. She waited for death to come and became impatient. It started to snow and she wondered why she wasn't dying.

Carlisle left the hospital at the end of his shift and he was going to join Esme and Bella hunting when he came across the scent of blood. He followed where the scent of blood so he could investigate when he found Rosalie on the street.

"Oh my"he gasped.

Rosalie was vaguely irritated as Carlisle worked over her. She was too far gone to save and stay human so there was only way for her. Carlisle lifted her gently off the ground and made his way home with her. Rosalie felt she was flying and she was horrified that the pain did not stop. Soon she was in a bright room and it was warm. Rosalie realized she began to slip away and she was grateful the pain began to full.

Carlisle sunk his teeth into her throat, her wrists and her ankles. She screamed and she thought he brought her here to hurt her more. The fire started burning through her and she forgot about everything else.

"PLEASE. Please, KILL ME!"Rosalie screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise it will end"Carlisle said while holding her hand.

Carlisle began to speak to Rosalie when he knew her senses were sharping so she could listen and concentrate on what he was saying. He told her what he was, what she was becoming. She didn't believe him and he apologized each time she screamed.

Bella and Esme soon returned from hunting, Rosalie screamed for them to kill her but she never got a response. She could hear the three of them speaking outside the room talking about her and it angered her, especially when she heard Bella speaking.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?"Bella said. "Rosalie Hale?"She continued in an irritated tone.

Rosalie did not like the way Bella said her name like something was wrong with her.

"I couldn't just let her die"Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much - too horrible, to much waste. I couldn't leave her"he continued.

"Of course you couldn't"Esme agreed.

"People die all the time"Bella reminded him in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend"She growled.

Rosalie was pleased that they seemed to know Royce was guilty. She did not realize it was almost over, that she was getting stronger and that was why she could concentrate on what they were saying. The pain began to fade from her fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?"Bella said disgustedly.

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way"Carlisle sighed.

Rosalie believed enough of what he told her that she knew there was no way going back. She could not stand being alone.

The pain ended to Rosalie's relief. The three of them walked into the room and stood in a line by the door. Esme and Carlisle smiled at her while Bella watched her expressionlessly. Bella did not like Rosalie for the fact she met girls like this her whole life when she was human, how vain they were and how they pityed girls if they were not beautiful like them. Of course Rosalie's beauty enhanced during the transformation, Bella was still the most beautiful one. Rosalie's hair now looked thick like hay and unnatural whereas Bella's was wavy and beautifully thin and chocolate coloured like.

Esme told Bella before entering the room to give Rosalie the benefit of the doubt. Bella did not want to dishonor her mother so she gave it her best try. She held a mirror in her hands and slowly walked towards Rosalie. Bella smiled gently at Rosalie, thinking that they were both in the same both. Alone and both ending lives they both wanted, marriage, children, old age. They were both losing things. Bella thought to herself if maybe she gave Rosalie a chance they might become sisters so to speak.

Rosalie stared at Bella, enchanted by her beauty that angered her a lot when she saw her for the first time but the gentle smile on her face made her look sweet and tender, nothing like the girl she heard outside the door. The gentle smile was a symbol to say she would give it ago. The cute dimple on her cheeks, made her look so young to Rosalie she wanted to protect her. She thought this was strange since she knew what Bella was. Maybe it was the fact she looked so much younger and was short for her age.

"Ready to see the new you?"Bella said in a soft bell ringing voice.

Rosalie was shocked how her voice sounded now. It was muffled by the door when she first heard her speak. Her voice was so sweet and gentle like a little girl.

"The new me?"Rosalie said.

Rosalie was then shocked by her new voice. It was like a bell ringing, sharp and strong but there was no undertone like Bella had. Bella laughed a pearl like laugh and then flipped the mirror over so Rosalie could see her reflection.

Seeing her reflection made Rosalie feel better for the first time. Despite the shocking eyes, she felt she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but then she looked up and saw Bella's beautiful face and realized she still was not. She put that to one side but she still felt vain over her beauty even more than her human beauty.

"You look beautiful, dear. Doesn't she Bella?"Esme said.

"She already knows that, Esme"Bella rolled her eyes.

"Be nice"Esme whispered into her ear.

"Yes, mother"Bella smiled cutely. Esme chuckled affectionately.

"Ah, my Bell. What will I do with you. You could charm the nation, couldn't you? With that dazzling smile"Esme said affectionately.

"Rosalie? Shall we? I bet your awfully thirsty"Carlisle interrupted Rosalie, who was still looking at herself in the mirror.

While Carlisle and Rosalie went to hunt, Bella and Esme began to make plans to leave Rochester. They were both siting on of the fancy sofas in the living room.

"Well we can't leave now. People will be looking for her and if we suddenly disappear the night Rosalie does, it looks very suspicious"Bella said.

"Yes. So we've to hid her here and then move when the coast is clear"Esme said.

"Guess so"Bella sighed. "I hate moving. We barely get to stay in one place for so long"Bella said lying down on the sofa while resting her head on Esme's lap.

"I know honey. It will be fine, trust me"Esme said soothingly while stroking Bella's hair softly.

"It's sick what them scum men did to her. No woman deserves such treatment"Bella said softly.

"I know. She'll have us to speak to about it all if she need too"Esme said.

"Okay. Shall we set up a room for her? So she can have her own space. It will help her feel more welcome, apart of the family?"Bella said while sitting up.

"Good idea. See I knew you would give her a chance. You respect me too much"Esme chuckled and Bella laughed.

"Love you"Bella said.

"Love you too Bell"Esme cooed.

* * *

_I do not own twilight !_

_Rosalie revenge next and Emmett :D_

_Two more chapters till Edward. _

_I know there is probably a million grammar, spelling etc mistakes._

_Its only fanfiction, it's not like I'm an actually author :L_


End file.
